Me Enamoré
by Saphira17
Summary: En este mundo no existen las casualidades, solo existe lo inevitable… — Editado —
1. Capitulo I

**D**eclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**· ·**

"Me Enamoré"

**· ·**

Al fin salía del trabajo, estaba agotado. Ese, había sido uno de los peores días. Se dirigió al estacionamiento y se subió a su ferrari negro último modelo. Se relajo un poco en asiento y echo la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de mayor comodidad.

Ahora lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y estar con _ella_, porque era la única capaz de hacerlo sentir bien. Con sus sonrisas le alegraba el día por más malo que haya sido; con sus ojos verdes parecía hacerlo olvidar de todos sus problemas y que no preocupe por nada; con sus besos lograba hacerlo _delirar_ y no querer alejarse de ella _nunca_; porque ella lo hacía feliz, como nunca imagino serlo con nadie. Quien iba a decirlo, que al final _ella_ terminaría siendo el centro de su vida. Sonrío ante tales deducciones.

Entre tantos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado. Bajó del auto y se dirigió a su hogar. Abrió la puerta de su lujoso apartamento, porque si había algo que no le faltara a Uchiha Sasuke era eso, lujos. Desde siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso. Al ser el hijo de uno de los mejores empresarios, nunca le falto nada... nada material. Su madre había fallecido cuando el apenas tenía seis años. Esto, había sido un golpe muy duro. Mikoto Uchiha era una mujer sin igual, era dulce, atenta, carismática, elegante y la única capaz de hacer sonreír a su padre, el cual desde su muerte no había vuelto a ser el de antes. Ahora era una persona fría, seria, orgullosa y muy exigente. Se centró en su trabajo, intentando inútilmente escapar del dolor que le había provocado la perdida de su amada esposa. Eran raras las veces que compartían tiempo juntos. Su hermano mayor, el orgullo de su progenitor, estudiaba en el exterior, por lo tanto tampoco fue un soporte emocional para él. Fugaku creía que dándole todo lo que pedía, podría llenar el vacío que provoco la ausencia de su difunta madre, y la que el mismo provocó al dedicarse plenamente al trabajo. De esta forma, sin ningún sostén para poder afrontar los golpes que la vida le había dado, se volvió, al igual que su padre, una persona fría, calculadora, orgullosa, egocéntrica, caprichosa, y carente, totalmente, de emociones. Así había vivido desde aquel infortunio, sin creer en el amor, ya que si no tenía lazos que lo unieran a las otras personas, no sufriría cuando tuviera que separarse de ellas. Pero todo cambió cuando ella apareció en su vida, y ya no tenía _miedo de sentir_, no fue fácil, pero lo logró. Sin dudas lo había _salvado_ de si mismo. Había logrado traspasar la coraza que cubría su corazón, y se lo agradecía profundamente.

Movió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos, e ingresó al lugar; pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver una cabellera roja, abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo. Bufó irritado sin corresponder al gesto que la otra persona le propinaba. Se separó de ella bruscamente, ante la mirada interrogante de la joven. Si creía que su día no podía ser _peor_, se equivocaba.

—Karin – fue lo único que dijo.

—Sasuke, mi amor. Al fin llegas, te extrañé – le dijo melosamente.

—Hmp —

— ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? Ya hace algún tiempo que me esquivas, ya no sos como antes – le reprocho cabizbaja.

Al escucharla decir eso, entendió que ya era tiempo, no podía seguir con eso. No era justo para ninguno. Era difícil, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Tenemos que hablar – sus palabras salieron frías, lo cual provocó que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la muchacha. El se sentó en uno de los sillones, seguido por Karin, la cual lo imitó al instante. Aun seguía sorprendida por las palabras de su novio, varias veces le había pedido explicaciones por su comportamiento, el cual hacía meses ya no era el mismo de antes. Y no sabía porque, pero presentía que lo que venia no le iba a gustar nada. Ante ese pensamiento, no lo soportó más y exploto...

—¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Me vas a explicar de una vez por todas porque cambiaste en este último tiempo? — gritaba, completamente enojada, y su ira crecía al ver que él ni se inmutaba ante sus reclamos, seguía con misma cara seria de siempre. — Ya nunca vas a mi casa, si yo no vengo jamas nos vemos. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Sasuke? No entiendo, ¿es algo que hice yo? — las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero no eran de tristeza, sino de impotencia, de _ira_. Ira que tenía acumulada, pero que por temor a perderlo nunca expreso. Ella quería al Uchiha. Desde la primera ves que lo vio sintió una fuerte atracción hacia él, la había cautivado como ningún otro lo había echo. Y se prometió a sí misma conseguirlo a como de lugar. Se sintió inmensamente feliz, cuando el la eligió a ella de entre todas sus 'fans'. Le encantaba ir por la calle y que todas la miraran con envidia, al ver al hombre que la acompañaba, los lujos que tenía por ser la novia del empresario del momento, el respeto de la gente, tener todo lo que ella quisiera. Era lo que siempre soñó. Siempre se conformó con eso, nunca pidió más. Sabía muy bien que _no la amaba_, pero no aspiraba a tanto. No pretendía tener su corazón, eso era algo _imposible_, algo que nadie obtendría, o eso era lo que ella creía.

Aunque esto era lo mejor se sentía mal. El sabía que ella lo quería, aunque de una manera extraña. Siempre había sido así, todas las chicas en la secundaría estaban atrás suyo, molestándolo. Pero ninguna lo conocía realmente, se le declaraban y le decían cuanto lo amaban sin siquiera haber hablado con él, eran simple palabras. Cansado ya de todas esas boberías decidió probar con Karin, creyendo ilusamente, que al ser un año mayor que él sus supuestos 'sentimientos' serían mas maduros. Pero se equivocó como con todas las demás. Ella, al igual que las otras, estaba enamorada de su apariencia, de lo que representaba Uchiha Sasuke. Con el tiempo, se acostumbró. Su vida se volvió monótona. La peliroja tenía lo que quería, a él, a sus lujos, su poder. Él tranquilidad, las mujeres ya no lo acechaban como antes, aunque siempre había alguna que otra que no le importaba si estaba comprometido o no, pero la mayoría respetaba su decisión por mucho que les pese. Asique, se podría decir que su relación era como un _acuerdo_, en el cual los dos salían 'beneficiados' a su manera.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando apareció _ella_. Su vida dio un giro inesperado. Tomó un rumbo completamente distinto al que tenía. Había cambiado, su forma de pensar, de ver las cosas. Y le gustaba eso, sentirse distinto, claro que solo cuando estaban juntos, para los demás seguía siendo el mismo Uchiha orgulloso y frío de siempre.

—Esto no da para más – soltó al fin cortando el silencio, pero si darle expresión a su voz.

—No podes hacerme esto – grito ella indignada.

—Lo siento Karin, pero no hay otra forma –

—No Sasuke, ¿por qué? ¿ya no te gusto? — preguntaba desesperada, mientras mas lagrimas caían.

—No, no es eso. Ya no insistas. No te quiero, creía que podría formar una vida con vos, pero me equivoqué. Todo ha cambiado ahora. — le dijo fastidiado por la insistencia de la mujer, pero igual de serio que siempre. Era verdad, todo había cambiado desde aquel_ casual encuentro_.

_Salía, una vez más tarde de la oficina. Eran las once de la noche, pensó en ir a casa de Karin para relajarse, descartó enseguida esa opción, no tenía ganas de escuchar sus gritos. Asique decidió ir a un bar que conocía, y que era tranquilo, justo lo que necesitaba. Estacionó el auto y se encaminó al lugar, pero cuando estaba por entrar se choco con alguien, o más bien alguien lo chocó intentando entrar antes que él. Estaba dispuesto a decirle de todo al estúpido que lo había empujado, pero sus planes se esfumaron al escuchar esa melodiosa voz pidiendo disculpas. Instantáneamente levantó la vista y no dio crédito a lo que vio. Una hermosa joven, de no mas de veintitrés años, ojos verdes y un extraño cabello rosa – un momento, ¿cabello rosa? — se preguntó a si mismo; ¿podría ser que fuera la misma mocosa que lo perseguía por todos lados diciendo que estaba enamorada de él cuando eran chicos? Ante esas deducciones decidió salirse de la duda._

_—¿Sakura? — preguntó mientras la tomaba del brazo para que se detuviera, ya que ella iba a continuar su camino ofendida por haber sido ignorada cuando se disculpo._

_—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes quien soy? — sorprendida porque aquel extraño sujeto la conocía. En ese momento lo notó, pelo azabache, sonrisa arrogante, piel nivea y unos ojos tan negros como la noche — ¿Sasuke?, ¿Sasuke Uchiha? — estaba muy sorprendida, la última vez que lo vio los dos tenían trece años y el se iba a Inglaterra para estudiar._

_—Hmp — "contesto" mirándola fijamente y con una sonrisa de lado, al comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas._

_—¡Que gusto verte! — le dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, que si no fuese porque desde pequeño reprime sus emociones, en este mismo instante estaría sonrojado. — ¿Cómo estas? — le preguntó para cortar el incómodo silencio. Esto sorprendió totalmente al moreno, el cual esperaba que se le tirara encima como cuando eran niños, pero le dijo un simple "¿Cómo estas?" No lo podía creer, parece que su pequeña compañera había cambiado, y ese cambio **le gustaba**._

_—Bien – respondió. La pelirosa iba a decir algo, ya que sabía de antemano que el Uchiha no era muy conversador y que no le preguntaría por ella, pero se equivoco — ¿y tu?_

_—También – y sonrió nuevamente, aunque sin ocultar la sorpresa por su actitud. Él noto eso, y una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formo en su rostro._

_—Veo que ibas al mismo lugar que yo – dijo señalando la puerta del bar, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza – vamos, entremos – y se encaminó._

_—Si — dijo apresurándose para alcanzarlo. _

_Él le abrió la puerta para que pasara primero como todo un caballero, ella le agradeció el gesto y entró. En ese instante los ojos del moreno la recorrieron toda analizándola, definitivamente no quedaba nada de la pequeña Sakura que el recordaba. Había dejado crecer su exótico cabello hasta por la cintura y lo llevaba suelto; sus facciones ahora eran mucho más finas y delicadas; llevaba puesta una remera simple pero a la vez elegante de color negro, que dejaba apreciar su esbelta figura; y una pollera de jean que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas._

_Su melodiosa voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones..._

_—Sasuke, ¿qué vas a pedir? — le preguntó, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que ya se habían sentado y que el camarero les estaba tomando la orden._

_—Lo mismo que ella – dijo para aparentar que estuvo atento a todo y no pensando en el maravilloso cambio de la pelirosa._

_—Muy bien, entonces dos martinis – se dijo como haciendo memoria el mozo – enseguida se los traigo – y se retiró, dedicándole una galante sonrisa a ella, la cual hizo que se ruborizara. Frunció el cejo, ¿quién se creía ese tipo para coquetear con Sakura?._

_—¿Y cuando volviste? — preguntó ella sin saber que decir. La verdad era que estaba algo incomoda con su presencia, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. No lo podía creer, ella que había ido ahí para relajarse, se lo tenía que encontrar justo a él, su amor de la infancia. Él que siempre la llamó molestia y débil. Él que la rechazó sin importarle sus sentimientos. Él que la abandonó ocho años atrás. Pero ella no era una persona rencorosa. Además debía admitir, que había sido bastante irritante al estar persiguiéndolo por todos lados, besando el suelo por el que pasaba. Por suerte eso era parte del pasado, aunque no le quitaba lo incomodo a la situación._

_—ace tres meses – le contestó con su tono inexpresivo – volví para hacerme cargo de la empresa de mi familia, ya que mi hermano dirige las del extranjero – contó – he estado muy ocupado este tiempo, pero quería hablar con Naruto – confesó — ¿has hablado con él últimamente?_

_—Si, obvio! — la emoción con la que contesto aquella pregunta molesto un poco al Uchiha, y más al ver el brillo que provocó en sus orbes jades el nombre de su 'mejor amigo' – se va a poner muy contento cuando se entere de tu regreso — _

_—Hmp – en ese momento, el joven camarero llegó con los tragos. Este miró de una forma lanciva a la pelirosa, cosa que ella no notó pero sí el azabache, el cual le dedicó una de sus peores caras. El muchacho comprendió de inmediato el mensaje y se fue rápidamente. Entonces Sasuke le preguntó — ¿Y porque venís acá? En un poco peligroso para que andes sola – se podía notar un deje de burla en sus palabras — ¿no tenés un novio o algún amigo para que te acompañe? — por alguna extraña razón, esperaba que ella contestara con una negativa._

_—Vine sola justamente porque terminé con él – le contestó ofendida por su comentario._

_— ¿Y porqué se pelearon? — sorprendiendo a la pelirosa y a si mismo, por el interés demostrado en el tema._

_—Porque me cansé, Sai es muy celoso – explicó algo dudosa por la extraña actitud de él, no lo recordaba tan sociable, es decir la personas cambian, pero ¿él? Se reprendió a sí misma mentalmente por ser tan prejuiciosa, no debía juzgarlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, debía darle el beneficio de la duda._

_—Sus razones tendrá – recobrando su frialdad, al escuchar salir de sus rozados labios el nombre de otro hombre. Se estaba comportando muy extraño y no sabía el porque._

_—No, no tiene ninguna. Siempre es igual, se enoja porque hablo con Naruto – contaba, necesitaba desahogarse, a pesar de saber que al Uchiha poco le interesaría, aunque se equivocaba – no entiendo que lo nuestro termino hace mucho, ahora solo somos amigos – comentó normal para luego darle un sorbo al trago, sin darse cuenta de que el azabache no sabía nada de lo que paso entre su rubio amigo y ella, y que al escuchar eso quedó más que sorprendido._

_— ¿Cómo que salimos? ¿Eso quiere decir que Naruto y tu...? — preguntó sin entender nada._

_—Si, pero hace mucho – le contestó – cuando vos te fuiste yo quede destrozada, quise ir a buscarte pero mis padres no me dejaron. Y el que siempre estuvo ahí fue Naruto, a pesar de que él también estaba mal por tu partida, lograba levantarme el ánimo. Y bueno con el tiempo me di cuenta de que nunca estuve enamorada de vos, y que todo era una obsesión infantil por ser el chico más popular, y que todo mi sufrimiento fue porque realmente te consideraba un gran amigo. En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta que mi forma de ver a Naruto había cambiado y supe que sentía algo más por él. A los diecisiete el se me declaró, y me dijo que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi, que no quería aprovecharse de la situación pensando que yo seguía vulnerable por tu partida; fue ahí cuando le explique todo, que yo también estaba enamorada de él y que no sentía nada por vos. Nos pusimos de novios y salimos por tres años. El es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, fue mi primer amor y compartimos muchas experiencias juntos – dijo mientras un visible sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, lo que produjo que Sasuke frunciera el cejo nuevamente — siempre estuvo conmigo sin pedirme nada a cambio, anteponiendo mi dolor antes que el suyo. Es una persona realmente maravillosa. Por eso cuando notamos que la relación no daba para continuar, decidimos cortar para no perder nuestra amistad. Somos muy unido el uno con el otro – recordó con una sonrisa. Mientras que al Uchiha le hervía la sangre. No podía ser cierto, ella no podía haberse olvida de él como si nada y haberse enamorado de Naruto, eso era demasiado para su orgullo. La pelirosa le pertenecía desde el momento en el que le confesó sus sentimientos. No podía permitir que el Uzumaki le ganara. Siempre supo que su rubio amigo estuvo detrás de Sakura, pero ella nunca le había echo caso, pues no tenía ojos para otro que no sea el; incluso recordaba que se había peleado con su mejor amiga, Ino, por su culpa, ya que las dos estaban 'enamoradas'. Aunque jamás dio señales de importarle sus sentimientos, tenía que admitir que la Haruno fue la **única** chica a la que realmente le tomó cariño en su niñez, ya que todo el tiempo que estuvieron trabajando en grupo con Naruto, logró sin querer conocerla un poco mas. Sin embargo eso no quitaba que fuese una molestia. A pesar de eso, como se atrevía Naruto a tocar lo suyo. Como Uchiha que era no iba a permitir que nadie lo desplazase de ningún lado, y eso incluía el corazón de la chica, que por lo que escuchaba ya no le pertenecía ni un hueco, a diferencia del rubio, el cual parecía indispensable en la vida de la joven. Pero eso no se quedaría así, nadie olvida a un Uchiha, y menos a Sasuke Uchiha. _

_El saber que Naruto era tan importante para Sakura, lo hacía sentirse insignificante. Lo tenía decidido, volvería a ser importante en su vida. Eso era, inconscientemente, un reto; una vez más la rivalidad que tenía con el Uzumaki salía a la luz, aunque su amigo no estuviera al tanto de la competencia, les haría saber a él y a su pequeña compañera de la infancia que el jamás perdía. Sonrió de la manera mas arrogante posible ante sus pensamientos, él no sentía nada por Sakura, pero ella pronto lo sentiría por él. _

**'Sasuke no sabía que, gracias a este reciente encuentro, su vida cambiaría para siempre, y que ya nada volvería a ser como antes...'**

_— ¿Y vos?, ¿estas de novio?, ¿te casaste?, ¿algo? — escuchó que le preguntaba._

_—No, estoy solo – bien, eso era mentira. Él estaba con Karin, pero si se lo decía seguramente ella se enojaría con él y no lo querría ver más por haber elegido a otra, por lo tanto no podría llevar a cabo su plan. O al menos intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que esa era la razón por la cual no quería contarle a la pelirosa que estaba en pareja desde hacía seis meses. En un intento de no pensar más en esas cosas, se tomo de golpe todo el trago. Y así estuvieron charlando de trivialidades mientras bebían. Sakura era la que mas hablaba ya que el Uchiha no era muy conversador, el se conformaba con ver los gestos que realizaba mientras le contaba lo sucedido en todos estos años en los que estuvo ausente, pero en ningún momento toco el tema del noviazgo con Naruto, cosa que sin saber bien porque lo **tranquilizó**. _

_—Y bueno, ahora Ino sale con Shikamaru. Al fin se le declaró, a pesar de que sea muy 'problemático' – dijo mientras soltaba una melodiosa risa. ¡Dios! Nunca creyó que **disfrutaría** tanto escuchando a alguien hablar, siempre había preferido el silencio, pero su voz lo hacía relajarse, sentirse tranquilo. Sakura notó que el azabache no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y se sintió apenada creyendo que lo estaba aburriendo – lo siento Sasuke, debo estar hablando mucho – un imperceptible sonrojo cubrió sus niveas mejillas._

_—No, claro que no – le dijo. Ella le sonrió, y miró su reloj._

_—Hay no, ya es muy tarde – levantó su mano para llamar al mozo y pedir la cuenta – lo lamento, pero me tengo que ir._

_—No hay problema – respondió. En ese momento se acerco el joven con la cuenta, vio que Sakura sacaba su monedero, pero el se adelantó – yo invito – le dijo con una de esas sonrisas que harían delirar a cualquiera._

_—Gracias – dijo devolviendole el gesto. Ya fuera del local – Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Sasuke. Te dejo mi número, llamame mañana acá y te paso los datos de Naruto, se va a poner muy feliz – le dijo entregándole un pequeño papel blanco con un teléfono._

_—Esta bien – y lo guardó en el bolsillo — ¿Viniste en auto? — preguntó._

_—No, ahora me busco un taxi – cuando iba a levantar la mano para parar uno, la voz del moreno la detuvo._

_—Yo te llevo, es muy tarde para que vayas sola – bien, no se lo estaba ofreciendo, eso era una orden. Sabía lo terco que era, asique sin más asintió con la cabeza, y lo siguió. El Uchiha estaba satisfecho, ya que ella no refuto su oferta, aunque si lo hubiera intentado no se lo habría permitido, y la habría llevado igual. _

_Durante el viaje ninguno dijo nada, lo único que escuchaban era la música proveniente del stereo. La pelirosa le indicó el camino, y cuando llegaron ella le dio un corto beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, desconcertándolo. Bajó del auto y entro en el elegante edificio, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a su viejo 'amigo' de la infancia. Sasuke, arrancó para volver a su casa, aún podía sentir la calidez de los labios de Sakura en su mejilla. Hacia tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien con una mujer, a decir, verdad hacia tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien con **nadie**._

_Cuando llegó se fue directamente al cuarto, se puso el pantalón que usaba para dormir y se tumbo en la cama. Definitivamente muchas cosas habían _**cambiado **_desde que se fue. Se puso a pensar en como le había costado irse a estudiar a Inglaterra, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, había formado fuertes lazos con aquellas personas. Naruto había sido su **mejor amigo,** siempre estuvo cuando lo necesito, y aunque era muy escandaloso, lograba animarlo. Él había sido a la única persona que le había permitido tratarlo de igual, aunque no siempre fue así. En un principio no lo soportaba, y vivían peleando; pero con el pasar del tiempo comprendió que había sufrido igual que él, o quizás más al haber perdido a sus padres desde pequeño, si bien vivía con su abuelo, sabía que en el fondo le hubiera gustado tener algún recuerdo de sus progenitores. Por lo menos él recordaba a su madre, y tenía los mejores recuerdos de ella. Así fue como poco a poco, se convirtieron en amigos—rivales, porque eso sí, nunca dejaron de competir. La gente no entendía como al ser tan distintos podían llevarse tan bien, quizás era porque lo que le faltaba a uno lo tenía el otro, y así lograban **complementarse**. ¿Como lo habría pasado Naruto en este tiempo? ¿Podrían retomar aquella relación, que sin querer admitirlo, tanto añoraba? A pesar de que querría estar enojado con él por lo sucedido con Sakura, no podía hacerlo. Ellos habían sido como hermanos, y ahora que recordaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos, se le hacia imposible, tenerle algún rencor ya que era algo infundamentado e incoherente. _

_De este modo, llegó a la conclusión de que ninguno de los dos merecía eso que el había planeado hacer. Ellos habían sufrido, más que el por su partida, sería demasiado egoísta e infantil, incluso para él, querer vengarse de las dos personas que mas lo quisieron. Asique con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido._

_

* * *

_

**E**stá es la primera parte, iba a ser de un solo capitulo, pero se me hiso un poco largo asique decidi cortarlo! Espero que les guste.

_

* * *

_

**Editado.**_ 2 de marzo de 2009_**  
**

Perdonen por las molestias, pero me acabo de enterar de que están prohibidos los song-fics en esta página, por lo tanto me veo en la obligación de sacarle la lírica al fic. Mañana pongo la continuación (:

* * *

.·.· meeeli.-


	2. Capitulo II

**D**eclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**· ·**

"Me Enamoré"

**· ·**

Capitulo II**  
**

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente, se levantó tarde, producto del desvelo de la noche anterior. Esto poco le importó, ya que uno de los beneficios de ser el jefe era no tener horario de llegada._

_Revisó su celular y vio que tenía varias llamadas de Karin. No le dio importancia, ya lo volvería a llamar más tarde. Se alistó y cuando ya estaba listo, fue al cesto de la ropa sucia y tomo el pequeño papel blanco que le había dado Sakura. Escucho el ruido de las llaves, seguramente sería la mucama que venía a arreglar el departamento como todos los días. Esta al verlo se sorprendió, el nunca estaba cuando ella iba, a menos que se sintiera mal y no fuera a trabajar._

—_Buenos días —saludó._

—_Buenos días —contestó cordial al saludo. Tomó su maletín y salió camino a la empresa._

_Cuando llegó, notó varias miradas escépticas sobre él. No era algo de todos los días que Sasuke Uchiha llegar a las diez de la mañana, generalmente él era uno de los primeros en llegar. _

_Ignoró a los curiosos y se dirigió a su despacho. Antes de entrar le comunicó a su secretaria que no lo molestaran a menos que sea algo importante. Ya dentro se sentó en su sillón de cuero, y se dispuso a leer los informes que tenía sobre el escritorio; no pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando escucho el sonido del celular. Miró el identificador, y fastidiado al ver quien era, atendió._

—_Karin—_

—_Sasuke, mi amor. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Porqué no atendías?, te he estado llamando varias veces —exclamó con voz chillona._

—_No grites —dijo. —No pasó nada, me quede dormido._

— _¿Te quedaste dormido? —cuestiono._

—_Si. ¿Necesitas algo? Estoy muy ocupado._

—_Sasuke, no me trates así —le reprochó. —Sólo quería saber si estabas bien. —Y ahí estaba como siempre, haciendo un drama por todo. Esa mujer lograba crisparle los nervios._

—_Si eso era todo, adiós. _

_No le dio tiempo a replicar, ya que corto en ese instante. _

_Dio un largo suspiro y se recostó en el asiento, aun no comprendía porque seguía con ella. Era demasiado absorbente. No podía negar que era una mujer bella... bien era hermosa, y como todo hombre necesitaba saciar sus instintos. A diferencia de su hermano, a él no le gustaba estar con una mujer distinta cada semana, prefería tener su vida organizada. Eso era lo que tenía con Karin, siempre que la necesitara estaría allí; además de que a veces le gustaba que se preocuparan por él, y la pelirroja parecía dedicar su vida a alabarlo. Era consciente de que muchas otras mujeres también lo harían, eso era consecuencia de su gran fortuna, y para que negarlo, era un hombre atractivo. Dos características que hacía a las mujeres delirar._

_Despejo aquellos pensamientos de su mente, y decidió ponerse a trabajar, ya bastante tiempo había perdido durmiendo. Así paso toda la mañana, cuando dieron las doce del mediodía, sabía que la mayoría de los empleados salía para comer en algún restaurante de la zona, al igual que él. _

_Salió y se dirigió a un pequeño local, donde acostumbraba a ir. Mientras esperaba su pedido, recordó que tenía que llamar a Sakura para pedirle el teléfono de Naruto, así que sin más saco el papel y marcó el número. A los segundos escucho una voz masculina responder; esto lo extraño, ¿no era el número de Sakura?_

—_Hola —dijo el muchacho. El Uchiha podía escuchar más voces de fondo, pero no podía entender lo que decían._

— _¿Esté no es el número de Sakura Haruno? —preguntó sin rodeos. En que pensaba la muchacha al darle el celular de un desconocido._

—_Sí —respondió, mientras se reía. Esto lo molesto, ¿acaso se estaba burlando se él? —Un momento, ya le paso._

—_Hmp._

— _¿Hola? —Ahora sí era la Haruno la que hablaba._

—_Soy Sasuke —dijo, molesto por el sujeto que intentó "burlarse" de él._

—_Ha, Sasuke, ¿cómo estás? —Pudo escuchar como alguien gritaba su nombre desde el fondo. —Lo siento, es Naruto. Quiere hablar contigo. —Ante eso se sorprendió, así que había sido él quien le hablo al principio._

— _¿Sasuke? No puedo creerlo. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Por qué no me avistaste maldito? —Como era costumbre en el rubio, hablaba solo._

— _¿Puedes callarte un momento? —exclamó un tanto aturdido por tantas preguntas._

—_Lo siento —dijo, mientras se reía. En ese momento, entendió lo emocionado que estaba el Uzumaki. Sakura tenía razón cuando dijo que se alegraría. Sin saber porque, esto le agrado. Parece que a pesar de todo, no había podido romper esos lazos que lo unían con su viejo amigo._

— _¿Crees que puedas pasar un rato por mi oficina? —preguntó serio_

—_Claro —respondió entusiasmado. — ¿A qué hora quieres que vaya?_

—_Alrededor de las cinco. _

—_Perfecto, nos vemos entonces. —Estaba a punto de cortar cuando recordó. —Ha cierto. ¿Cuál es la dirección? _

_Al parece no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo el mismo idiota que él recordaba. De regreso en la empresa, siguió pensando en el reencuentro que tendría en pocas horas con el rubio. ¿Podrían volver a ser los mismos de antes? Lo dudaba, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, él había cambiado. _

_Pronto se vio parado frente a las imponentes puertas de la empresa. Entró con paso despreocupado, y se dirigió nuevamente a su despacho, donde nuevamente se dedicó a trabajar. Así estuvo durante un par de horas, hasta que unos gritos provenientes de afuera le hicieron perder la concentración._

—_Lo siento, no puede pasar —escucho que decía su secretaria. —El señor Uchiha dijo claramente, que no quería que lo interrumpieran, a menos que sea algo importante._

—_El mismo me pidió que viniera —dijo un hombre con voz chillona. —Dígale que soy Uzumaki Naruto, y verá como si querrá verme._

—_Por favor, le pido que se retire._

—_Que no me voy a ir. Ahora dile a Sasuke que me atienda, o tiraré la puerta abajo._

_En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver al joven presidente. El rubio al verlo se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo. El Uchiha tardó en reaccionar, no se esperaba eso de su parte, pero no correspondió el gesto, no era de esas personas que demostraban sus sentimientos, y si su viejo amigo lo conocía, sabría comprender que no era por rechazo, era simplemente que no nacían en el ese tipo de demostraciones._

—_Sasuke —dijo cuando se separó de él. — ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes que volviste idiota? —le reprochó, dejando estupefactos a los empleados que presenciaban la escena. Nadie, jamás, había llamado de esa manera a Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Quién se creía ese muchacho para tratarlo tan irrespetuosamente? Seguramente recibiría una gran reprimenda. Pero ante cualquier pronóstico, el moreno sonrió torcidamente._

—_Naruto, pasemos a mi oficina —invitó al rubio, al ver como todos los miraban sorprendidos._

—_Al fin, creí que me tendrías aquí parado por siempre. —La gente no salía de su asombro ¿quién era aquel joven que lo trataba con tanta familiaridad? Su jefe podría ser muy guapo, pero debían admitir que era un amargado. Nunca habían visto a alguien que le hablara de esa forma. Pero para su mala suerte, no sabrían quien era el recién llegado, dado a que en ese instante se encerraron en el despacho. _

— _¿Como has estado? —preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa._

—_Muy bien y ¿tu? —le respondió el azabache._

—_También —contestó con su típica alegría. —No sabes lo sorprendido que estaba cuando Sakura me dijo que eras tu._

—_No me digas —le dijo de manera burlona, sin borrar su sonrisa de lado._

— _¡Si! Es algo raro, pasaron ocho años sin que supiera nada de ti. Podrías haber llamado —le reprochó._

—_Estuve muy ocupado, no tenía tiempo para hacer esas cosas._

—_Claro, claro. El gran Sasuke Uchiha no podía perder el tiempo con sus estúpidos amigos ¿no? —siguió poniéndose serio. —Te fuiste, así no más como si nada. No te imaginas lo mal que la pasamos. —En su voz se notaba un deje de resentimiento, raro en él; pero de verdad que había sufrido con su partida. Sasuke no sabía como había sufrido. No solo por el dolor de que su mejor amigo lo haya abandonado, olvidado, como si esos años que pasaron juntos no hubiesen significado nada; el dolor que sintió al ver a Sakura sufrir no se comparaba con nada. Ella lo había pasado mal, y eso no se lo podía dejar pasar así como así._

—_Para mi tampoco fue fácil. No creas que fuiste el único afectado en todo esto Naruto, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor —se defendió cortante. Él no era nadie para recriminarle nada._

—_Si no fue fácil, ¿porque nunca intentaste comunicarte con nosotros? Por Dios Sasuke, vivimos en el siglo XXI, no te costaba nada levantar el teléfono. Pero no hiciste nada, nos olvidaste como si nunca te hubiésemos importado. O quizás esa fuera la razón, nunca fuimos nada más que tus acompañantes de turno._

— _¡No seas idiota Naruto! —exclamó cansado de sus reproches. —Sabes que esas cosas no son verdad. Pero si has venido aquí a reprocharme lo que sucedió hace años, no voy a escucharte. Ya estoy grande para tener que escuchar sermones de como tengo que comportarme. No podía estar pensando en otra cosa que no fuese el estudió, tu más que nadie deberías entender el porque de mi decisión. —El rubio lo sabía. Era la única persona que sabía lo que había pasado al ser constantemente comprado con su hermano, y el dolor que eso le causaba. Es cierto había sido egoísta de su parte haberse marchado y nunca más haber dado alguna señal, pero el también es humano, y como tal, se equivoca; aunque eso nunca lo reconocería, su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Naruto recapacitó, sabía a que se refería con esas palabras, pero la impotencia que sintió al ver sufrir a la persona que más amaba sin poder hacer nada, hacía que reaccionara así._

—_Sé muy bien por lo que pasaste, y comprendo lo que dices —dijo ya más calmado, cortando el incomodo silencio que se había formado. —No vine aquí para reclamarte, pero no podía reprimir mi frustración. — agregó rascándose la nuca, mientras sonreía, como acostumbraba a hacer. Al fin y al cabo, Sasuke era como su hermano, claro que cuando pudiera se cobraría el disgusto que les había echo pasar, a él y a la Haruno; pero no de la forma que cualquiera lo haría. Naruto era una persona demasiado pura como para poder causarle daño a un ser querido, por más de que este se lo mereciera. El sabía muy bien como joder al Uchiha, no por nada habían sido como hermanos. Rió internamente, pensando en como lo molestaría._

—_Hmp._

—_Ahora sí, quiero que me cuentes que ha sido de tu vida en estos años. —Y ahí estaba de nuevo, con su voz chillona y su gran sonrisa, como si lo de hace un momento nunca hubiese ocurrido._

—_No hay mucho para contar. _

—_Vamos Sasuke, ¿no has echo nada interesante en todo este tiempo? —lo miró incrédulo._

—_Te lo dije antes, no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no sea en los estudios._

—_Pero, alguna novia tienes que haber tenido. ¿O acaso eres gay? —cuestionó con burla._

—_Claro que no idiota. Y dime, ¿qué has echo tú? —preguntó evadiendo el tema._

—_Yo, pues estoy trabajando como chef en el restaurante 'Piaccere' —respondió orgullosamente. —Y planeo poner mi propio restaurante, pero bueno eso en algunos años._

—_Hmp, ¿todavía no superas tu obsesión por el ramen?_

— _¡Claro que no, mi amor por él seguirá latente hasta el día de mi muerte!_

—_Vaya, sigues siendo un idiota._

— _¡Oye! —exclamó ofendido. —Tengo una idea, ¿porque no salimos está noche? Mañana es sábado, así que no creo que tengas ningún inconveniente. Yo hoy no trabajo, y mañana entro tarde. Podríamos invitar a Sakura, así salimos los tres ¿qué te parece? —dijo entusiasmado. — Podremos conversar tranquilos, porque aquí entre nosotros, este lugar es un poco deprimente. ¿No has pensado en una pequeña remodelación? Un poco de color no le vendría mal. Podrías pintar las paredes de naranja, y poner algunos cuadros._

—_Estas loco, a mi me gusta mi oficina como esta, no necesita ninguna remodelación —dijo serio. Naruto río, ya tenía una idea de como vengarse._

—_Está bien Sasuke —mientras dejaba de reír. —No seas tan amargado. Pero volviendo a lo de esta noche, no te hará mal salir un poco de estas cuatro paredes._

—_No soy un amargado, y no me la paso encerrado en mi oficina._

—_Claro que sí, es obvio que eres un ogro, me bastó con ver el terror que tenía tu secretaria al ver que te desobedecería al dejarme entrar, pobre chica, estaba aterrada —dijo volviendo a reírse._

—_Hmp._

—_Bien, ¿a que hora terminarás por aquí? —preguntó. —Creo que a las once estará bien. —respondió el mismo a su pregunta. —Entonces nos veremos a esa hora en el bar 'El Eden'. ¡No llegues tarde! —Y así salió, dejándolo nuevamente solo, y sin la posibilidad de refutar. _

_Miró su reloj, eran las ocho. Aun le quedaba bastante trabajo, y dado a que su querido amigo había organizado una salida, debía aprovechar las horas que le quedaban para poder adelantar algo. Estuvo estudiando los distintos contratos durante las siguientes dos horas, hasta que el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió._

—_Hola —contesto con su ya normal tono de voz._

—_Mi amor, ¿todavía estas en la oficina? —preguntó una voz femenina del otro lado._

—_Karin, sí, estoy aquí aún._

— _¿Cuándo vas a termina? Preparé una cena para los dos —dijo con su típico tono meloso, que utilizaba cuando quería convencerlo de algo._

—_No podré ir, voy a salir con un viejo amigo._

— _¿Qué? No Sasuke, me esforcé mucho preparándolo, no me digas eso —intentó convencerlo._

—_Mañana cenamos en donde vos quieras, pero hoy ya arreglé con Naruto —le dijo._

— _¿Quién es Nasuto? —preguntó enojada porque la plantara._

—_Naruto, es un amigo del colegio._

—_Bien. Pero promete que mañana me llevarás a comer —pidió._

—_Está bien Karin, mañana te llevaré a donde quieras —prometió fastidiado._

—_Bueno, después te llamo. Te quiero. Adiós._

_No le iba a decir a Karin que era probable que también estuviese su ex compañera en la salida, era demasiado celosa y no lo dejaría en paz si supiera que estaría con otra mujer. _

_Terminó de acomodar unos papeles, y se fue a su casa para poder asearse y arreglarse. No era una persona que saliera mucho, pero cuando lo hacía se arreglaba bastante, no por una razón en particular, simplemente porque le gustaba estar presentable, y no iba a salir con la misma ropa con la que estuvo todo el día en la oficina. _

_Llegó a su casa con el tiempo justo, tomó una ducha rápida, y se vistió. Llevaba una camisa azul con los primeros botones desabrochados, un pantalón de vestir negro y unos zapatos del mismo color. Tenía un estilo casual. Se puso un poco de colonia, la que le había regalado Karin para su último aniversario, debía admitirlo la pelirroja tenía buen gusto. Cuando estuvo listo, se dirigió a su auto y fue al bar donde se encontraría con sus amigos._

* * *

Me acabo de enterar de que están prohibidos los song-fics en esta página, por lo tanto me veo en la obligación de sacarle la lírica al fic. La historia se alarga un poco, pero no mucho, constará de uno o dos capitulos más.

Espero les guste, y gracias por los reviews (:

* * *

· **m**eeeli.-


End file.
